


Warmness on the Soul

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Bingo [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Misunderstandings, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie is seven years old when he first notices the name behind his ear. The name that will follow him for years, through heartbreak and misunderstandings, love and loss, before finally leading him to where he's supposed to be.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487
Comments: 32
Kudos: 495
Collections: Buck and Eddie are Soulmates





	Warmness on the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sibbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/gifts).



> For Deb, who wanted soulmates for Buddie Bingo. 
> 
> This is also my 700th posted fic here. I'm kind of in disbelief a little bit. I wanted something special, and what's more special than these two being soulmates?
> 
> Title comes from the Avenged Sevenfold song of the same name.

Eddie is seven years old the first time he notices the name behind his ear. He doesn't quite understand it then. It's just a name, like his parents have, and his abuela. Everyone he knows has one. So he doesn't question it. At least not too much. 

It's not until a few years later that he thinks to ask why his parents have each other's names. His mom smiles and squeezes his dad's hand and says, "Because we're soulmates, Edmundo."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're perfectly made for each other," she tells him. "We're each other's other half. We complete each other."

She sounds so sure when she says it, that Eddie doesn't think to question it. That night he looks in the mirror and brushes his fingers across his mark with a smile as he whispers out the name. The name of his other half.

"Evan."

* * *

There's no time frame for when people meet their soulmates. Some are lucky and meet them when they're young. Some it takes a while longer. Years and years. There have been stories of people never meeting their soulmates at all. And of others falling in love with someone other than their soulmate. 

Eddie wonders sometimes what that must be like. To set your own path rather than whatever fate has laid out for them. He's tempted sometimes as he gets older to see for himself. But then he thinks of Evan and he's somewhere out there waiting just like Eddie is. 

Eddie has never been the most patient, though. 

He's just turned 16 when something changes. He's gotten his license and the new sense of freedom that comes with it. So he drives to the next town over, wanting a change of scenery. 

He takes himself to see a movie, before driving over to the ice cream place he's heard other kids talking about. Supposedly they have the best ice cream sundaes. Eddie's not about to miss out on the opportunity to try one for himself. 

He looks over the menu as he waits in line, taking in the wide variety of options. He's still deciding between strawberry and pineapple when he gets called forward. 

He smiles at the boy behind the counter, taking in his dark hair and green eyes. Eddie's eyes land on the nametag and his breath catches. _Evan._ He looks up into the curious eyes of the boy in front of him. 

"Everything okay dude?" Evan asks him.

"Yeah," Eddie says, giving a breathless laugh. "Yeah I… I'm Eddie. I'm…"

Realization crosses the boy's face. "My soulmate."

Eddie nods, "Yeah."

There's murmuring behind Eddie in line, but Eddie barely notices, his attention too focused on Evan. "I have a break in ten," Evan tells him. "If you want to wait?"

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Evan smiles and Eddie starts to walk away. He stops when Evan calls him back. “Did you want something?”

Oh right. The sundae. “I did hear you have the best ice cream sundaes.”

“It’s what we’re known for,” Evan says. “What kind do you want?”

“Surprise me,” Eddie tells him.

“A lot of trust to put in someone you just met,” Evan teases.

Eddie shrugs, “Well if I can’t trust my soulmate, who can I trust?”

“True,” Evan says. He says something to someone behind him and has Eddie stand off to the side while he takes the next person’s order. He’s still talking to them when a girl walks up to the counter and hands Eddie his sundae. Eddie waves to Evan before going off to find a seat and wait.

He looks down at the sundae in his hands and tries to figure out exactly what kind it is. He can see some strawberries, but something else. Shrugging to himself, Eddie takes a spoonful and takes a bite. The flavor hits him in an instant. 

Lemon. That’s definitely lemon. He takes another, smaller bite, and now that he knows what to expect it’s not as jarring. It actually tastes pretty good. He can definitely see why they have such a positive reputation.

“Do you like it?” Evan asks, taking a seat next to him on the bench.

“It’s not what I was expecting,” Eddie admits. “Especially the lemon. But it’s good.”

“Strawberry lemonade,” Evan tells him. “It’s not on the menu. Only people in the know ask for it, but it is one of our specialties.”

“I can see why.”

“So,” Evan says, leaning back against the table. “Tell me about yourself.”

Eddie swallows the bite he was taking and thinks about what he wants to say. He wants to make a good impression. “I’m sixteen. I live in the next town over. So I guess we’re kind of rivals.”

“Oh no,” Evan says, lips lifting into a half smile. “Star crossed lovers already. Whatever will we do?”

“I think we can make it work,” Eddie says. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Tell me about yourself,” Eddie says, repeating Evan’s words.

“I’m also sixteen,” Evan says. “I’ve been helping at this shop since I was a kid. My parents own it. One day I probably will too.”

“Is that what you want?”

Evan shrugs, “I do like it here, but I don’t know. I always wanted to do something else. Be more.”

Eddie gets that. He’s wanted that too. He’s never felt tied to this place. Though he has tried. “So what do you want to do that’s not running an ice cream shop?”

“I always wanted to go pro,” Evan says. 

“You play football?”

Evan nods, “Yeah. Wide receiver.”

“Oh we definitely are rivals then,” Eddie teases.

“Why? You play?”

Eddie shakes his head, “Nah. It was never really for me. But I can appreciate the sport.” He grins and knocks his shoulder with Evan’s. “And the players.”

“Good, I don’t know what I would do if my soulmate hated football,” Evan says. He looks down at his phone and sighs. “I have to get back to work. But I can text you later and we can meet up again. If you want.”

“Of course I do,” Eddie says. He takes Evan’s phone and types his number in. “Maybe this weekend?”

“I have a game,” Evan tells him, starting to back away. “But I would love it if you came to watch.”

“I’ll be there.”

Eddie is at the game, and every other game Evan plays. When they're not in school and Evan doesn't have practice or a game they're spending all their time together. It's nice. Eddie likes Evan. There are times when they're together that Eddie can't help but feel like he's still waiting for something. What, he doesn't know. Maybe a sign from the universe that this is right. Or that sureness his parents have always described. 

He doesn't talk to them about it. The first time he tried his mom had just patted his cheek and told him he was young and it would come. 

So he tries to push his questions aside and just let himself be with Evan, trusting that the universe knows what it's doing and everything will be like it's supposed to. 

Except the universe apparently has a twisted sense of humor. He finds that out just after his seventeenth birthday. He goes to the ice cream shop to meet Evan like he always does every Saturday afternoon. Evan isn't alone though. 

He's sitting on the bench wrapped up with some other guy. Eddie's stomach twists at the sight. "Evan?"

Evan jumps back and looks at Eddie with wide eyes.

"Who's this?" Eddie asks, looking between Evan and the brunette next to him. "What's going on?"

"Eddie this is…this is Eddie," Evan says, looking between the two. "I don't know. We just met and… I can't explain it. Something just clicked. Like he's…"

"Your other half," Eddie whispers.

"Yeah," Evan says, at least looking a little apologetic. Not that he should be. He's met his soulmate. His real soulmate. 

In retrospect, Eddie should have known this was a possibility. Especially given how he's been feeling over the last year. He hadn't given his full name. And he'd never seen Evan's mark which he now knows says _Eddie_ and not Edmundo.

But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It hurts like a bitch. It takes everything in Eddie to smile and congratulate them and wish them the best. Even as he feels his own heart breaking.

This confusion is rare, but it has happened. Eddie tries to think of what became of those people. The ones who thought they'd met their soulmate only to realize they were wrong.

He's probably better off not knowing. 

It doesn't matter either way. If this has shown him one thing it's that finding his soulmate isn't in his cards. He's not going to go through this again. So he starts covering his mark and puts all thoughts of Evan out of his head.

* * *

He meets Shannon just out of high school. She’s a year older than him and has also put off the idea of soulmates. Though she has a better reason, he supposes. Her soulmate had died before she even met him, and her mark had faded. It’s easy, being with her. There aren’t any expectations for some earth shattering love. It’s just them. Two people who want more than what the universe has in store for them.

Eddie loves her, in his own way. He ignores the feeling nagging at the back of his head telling him that something doesn’t feel right about it. Especially the why. Shannon is an amazing woman. That should be enough.

He tells himself it is, even as he enlists and goes off to war. For a while, he believes it. Especially when she winds up pregnant. He’s elated. He’s going to be a father. 

He pushes himself to be the best version of himself he can be. For his son. Even as things start to fall apart with Shannon and she winds up leaving them. Eddie still has Christopher. He's the only love Eddie needs in the world. 

His parents have doubts. They always do. They think Eddie's wrong for not wanting to find his soulmate and settle down. They tell him Christopher deserves some stability and Eddie can't do that on his own. They're wrong though. He's going to prove that to them. 

It's when they threaten to keep Christopher from him that Eddie makes up his mind. He packs up their things into his truck and sets off, not looking back.

Eddie has all but pushed the thought of a possible soulmate aside by the time he moves to Los Angeles. He has Christopher. They're going to start a new life together. As long as his son is happy, that's all he needs.

There's a feeling he can't shake though. An anticipation in his veins. It grows bigger with each passing day as he finishes up at the academy. On his first day at the 118 it's almost like a warmth or burning under his skin. Especially by his ear. 

He ignores it though, as he has every other day. It doesn't mean anything. 

He tries not to think of the stories he's heard of people meeting their soulmates. How they just _knew_ it was going to happen and when they finally did something just clicked.

Eddie knows better now. He's been tricked before and he's not going to fall for it again. Even if he does ever meet this Evan, that doesn't mean anything has to happen. His life isn't going to suddenly change. 

Things go smoothly when Eddie walks into work that morning. He meets Captain Nash and a few members of the team. They're all nice and welcoming. Which is a relief.

It's a slow morning so he decides to get a work out in and test out some of the equipment. He's getting started on the weights when Chimney comes in and offers to spot him. 

"So you were top of your class, huh?" Chimney asks. 

"Yeah, that's what they say," Eddie says. 

"Ah so he's modest," Chimney says, popping his gum.

"I just don't let things like that go to my head." He taps the bar and Chimney lets him up. He hands Eddie a towel as he stands and Eddie smiles his thanks. 

"Who's that?" Eddie asks, nodding his head towards the blond talking to Captain Nash out by the trucks.

"Oh that's Buck," Chimney says. 

"Do you all have nicknames?" Eddie asks him. 

Chimney laughs and claps his shoulder, "Not all of us. Believe me, sometimes it's not a good thing."

The warmth on Eddie's skin heats up hotter than ever before and Eddie can't stop from hissing. Chimney eyes him curiously. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah fine," Eddie says, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I think I might have pulled something. No big deal."

But it is a big deal because when he turns his head, Buck is standing in front of him. He's looking at Eddie, clearly sizing him up. "So you're Eddie."

"I am," Eddie says. He holds out his hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Buck shakes his hand and Eddie barely holds in the gasp at the fire spreading through his veins, hot and agonizing for a moment, before cooling to a simmer. 

Buck is staring at him with wide eyes, and Eddie knows he had to have felt it too. But Eddie keeps his face carefully blank. He knows it's ridiculous. There shouldn't be any doubt what's happening here. But the part of Eddie that's been burned before is still too wary. He can't believe. He can't just trust his heart to someone he's just met. Especially with Christopher to think of. 

So he smiles and steps back, "I should go get cleaned up."

Buck's face falls for the briefest of seconds before it shutters. He nods stiffly. "Yeah you should, _Eddie_."

Eddie can't blame him for being angry. If Buck felt the same thing he did then he has to have come to the same conclusion, and yet Eddie just blew him off like he was nothing. 

Eddie tells himself it'll be fine. He doesn't even know what Buck's first name is. This could have been a fluke. 

Or Eddie's just a fucking idiot who pushed away the possible love of his life. 

Eddie sighs and gets undressed before getting into the shower. He rests his head on the shower wall, hoping the cold can shake off the warmth he's still feeling. 

It does. He's just not expecting to miss it when he's gone. 

He's also not expecting to get close to Buck. But he supposes risking their lives together to diffuse a bomb can do that. 

It's strange though, suddenly having Buck's smile directed at him instead of his glare and distrustful glances. 

It's almost enough to chip away at Eddie's defenses. Almost. At least at first. Then with time that almost becomes a certainty. Especially seeing Buck with Christopher. 

The two hit it off immediately. It should scare Eddie how easily Christopher warms to Buck. How he's always asking to see him. How he somehow becomes the person Eddie trusts most with his son. 

But it doesn't. It has nothing to do with Buck maybe possibly being his soulmate. It's because Buck is… well Buck. He's kind and funny and sweet and handsome and… woah. Eddie has no idea where that last one came from. Not that it's untrue. It's just not something Eddie should be noticing. 

_Except you have_. 

Eddie sighs and looks into the kitchen where Christopher is standing at stove with Buck and Maddie. They're teaching him how to make homemade lasagna. Which so far has been the siblings arguing over the right way to do it while Christopher laughs at them. 

" _Evan_ ," Maddie groans dramatically. "I'm telling you that's not the way."

Eddie stands frozen in the doorway to the kitchen. His heart is pounding in his chest and his hands shake. His mind keeps repeating that one word. 

_Evan. Evan. Evan._

If there was ever a moment to acknowledge this possibility between them, this would be it. But Eddie still stands frozen. 

Eddie's afraid, he'll admit it. Not just for himself though. Christopher too. Christopher loves Buck and if Eddie screws this up…

No he can't do that to his son. Not on the chance that Buck is his soulmate. 

There's a big part of him that's telling him he's an idiot. It's more than a chance. But he pushes it down. 

This is enough. Having Buck in his life like this. As his best friend, and someone he trusts above anyone else. It has to be enough. 

* * *

Eddie turns his head at the sound of a knock on his front door a second before it opens and Buck walks in. He has two pizzas balanced in his hands, along with a bag. He grins at Eddie as he closes the door with his hip. 

“There are my two favorite men.”

“Buck!”

Christopher is on his feet and walking to Buck before Buck has a chance to kick his shoes off. He wraps his arms around Buck’s waist and Buck does his best to hug him with one arm while keeping the pizza steady with the other.

“Hey buddy,” Buck says, smiling down at him. “Ready to beat your dad at video games?”

“More like ready for you to _lose_ ,” Eddie teases. He takes the pizzas from Buck and brings them into the kitchen. 

“I don’t know,” Buck says, leaning against the counter and watching Eddie. “I’m feeling pretty lucky tonight.”

“Is that right?” Eddie asks, turning to face him. “How lucky?”

Buck leans in and Eddie holds his breath. “Enough to know that I can take you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Buck says. He raises an eyebrow, his eyes drifting down before lifting to meet Eddie’s again. “You think you’re up for the challenge?”

It’s a dangerous line they’re toeing, Eddie knows it is. He’s been battling with himself so much lately when it comes to Buck. Afraid to cross a line they can’t come back from. 

Part of him wants to. As afraid as he is, he knows Buck. He knows he can trust him with anything. Why should his heart be any different?

It’s not fair to Buck either. He knows that. Buck isn’t Evan, at least not the wrong one. They’re different in so many ways. From Buck’s blonde hair and blue eyes, to his smile and sense of humor, to the way he just radiates this warmth that Eddie wants to always be close to. 

Soulmate or not, Eddie knows he loves him. Christopher loves him. His family loves him. He’s become such a big part of their lives, like he belongs here. 

Eddie knows he should say something, but every time he starts to say the words, they won’t come. He doesn’t even know where to begin. It’s not like he can just walk up to Buck and be like “Oh by the way, I’m pretty certain we’re soulmates.” Then what? He’d have to explain why he kept it from him all this time. And honestly, that’s what scares him. That Eddie keeping this big secret to himself could be the thing that pushes Buck away.

It’s ridiculous. He knows it is. Buck is one of the most understanding men he knows. He wouldn’t just leave them. 

_Soon_ , he tells himself. _I’ll tell him soon_.

What he’s not expecting is for the decision to be taken out of his hands completely.

They’re having one of their weekly dinners with the team and all their families. It’s at Eddie’s house, and of course his abuela insists on cooking. She would never hear otherwise. Eddie’s helping, of course. Which mostly means he’s handing her things as she needs them. It reminds him of all the times as a kid when he’d watch her cook and do the same. 

"Edmundo can you grab the salt for me, please?"

Eddie's reaching for it when the sound of glass shattering fills the room. Eddie turns to see Buck standing there, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. His arms are still raised in front of him from where he was holding the platter. He doesn't seem to realize it’s no longer in his hands. 

"Buck?"

"It _is_ you," Buck says. His words are hushed, but Eddie still hears them loud and clear.

"Buck…"

"Isn't it?" Buck asks. When Eddie remains silent, he narrows his eyes. "Damn it, Eddie answer me. Or should I say _Edmundo_?"

Eddie swallows past the lump forming in his throat. He deserves every ounce of Buck's anger. He’s kept this quiet for too long. "It is."

Buck nods, "How long have you known?"

"Since we met," Eddie says, knowing he owes Buck the truth.

Buck laughs. It sounds wrong. Forced. "You felt it then too, didn't you? Our connection?"

"I did," Eddie says. He looks around the room at where their friends and family are still standing, watching them. "Can we go somewhere to talk? Please?"

Buck doesn't say anything. He turns on his heel and walks out of the room, not looking back. Eddie sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

"Edmundo…"

"I know Abuela," Eddie says. "I screwed up."

"You did," she says. "But you can still fix it."

"Can I though?"

"You can," Maddie tells him. "But you owe him the truth, Eddie."

“I know,” Eddie says. “I will.”

He leaves them in the kitchen and walks down the hall, looking for Buck. He finds him in his bedroom, sitting on Eddie’s bed. His shoulders are hunched and his head ducked. He doesn’t look up when Eddie enters the room and shuts the door. 

Eddie stands there, arms hanging loosely at his sides, despite the tension running through his body. He did this. He made Buck look this defeated. He knows he’s going to tell Buck anything he wants. There’s no point in keeping secrets. That’s what got them here. Soulmate or not, Buck is his best friend. He’s important to him. He deserves the truth.

“You know, I thought maybe I was the only one that felt it,” Buck says. “That maybe it was one of those times where you were my soulmate but I wasn’t yours. And I was okay with that, you know? As long as I got to be in your life and Christopher’s, I was happy. But then there were moments between us when I wondered…” He stops and takes a shuddering breath. “But now I find out that you… is it me? Do you just not want me?”

Eddie's heart breaks at the words, and the pain in Buck's voice. He sits down next to him on the bed, and takes his hands into his, relieved when Buck doesn't pull back. "No, Evan. It's not you. You're perfect. And I’m _so_ sorry for keeping this to myself for so long. If I had met you before I…"

"Before you what?"

"When I was sixteen, I met someone. His name was Evan. I thought he was my soulmate. I was so excited. I'd been dreaming about that moment since I was a kid. But it hadn't been real. A year later he met his real soulmate and I was left alone. So I…"

"You put up walls to protect yourself," Buck says. He lifts his eyes to meet Eddie’s. There’s an understanding in them Eddie probably doesn’t deserve.

Eddie nods, "I did. I was scared. I didn't want to get my hopes up again and it not be real. But then I met you and it felt different," Eddie admits. "Like it was supposed to. But I was still afraid. Hell, I still am. Not because I don't believe you're my soulmate. But because I…"

"What?"

"I fell in love with you," Eddie says. He smiles and brushes his fingers across Buck's cheek. "Not because you're my soulmate, but because you're you. I know that doesn't make up for me being an idiot about this. I was just so afraid of losing you and I…"

“I love you,” Buck says, cutting into Eddie’s babbling. “You drive me crazy sometimes, and we’re really going to have to work on your communication skills, but I love you. Every part of you, the good and the bad.”

“I love you,” Eddie whispers. He always thought saying the words out loud would scare him, but now that they’re out there, and he has Buck in front of him, knowing that he loves him back, all he feels is relief.

“I want to show you something,” Buck tells him. He pulls back and his hands go to his belt. Eddie’s eyes widen, and Buck laughs. “Relax. I’m not trying to seduce you. _Yet_.” He pulls down his jeans and lowers the waistband of his boxers. He grabs Eddie’s hand, and brings it to the warm skin, brushing it over the mark. There, clear as day, is his name on Buck’s skin. Edmundo. “This is real. I’m real, and I love you.”

It affects Eddie more than he was expecting. Maybe because for so long he thought he’d never get here. He’d never have this. He takes Buck’s face in his hands and kisses him. It’s a little off center, but then Buck tilts his head and kisses Eddie back. A warmth spreads through Eddie, low and pleasant and right. As if to say _finally_. Or maybe that’s just Buck murmuring the words against his lips. 

Eddie smiles and pulls back. He tilts his head and takes Buck’s hand and brings it to his own mark. He closes his eyes at the feeling of Buck’s fingers pressing lightly against his skin. They touch him with a soft sort of reverence. One that Eddie isn’t used to, but isn’t surprised to find in Buck. Soon Bucks fingers are replaced by his lips, murmuring his name between each soft kiss he presses against his skin. 

Then they’re kissing again, hot and hungry. Buck pushes Eddie until he falls back onto his bed and crawls on top of him. Eddie’s hands can’t seem to settle. They move from Buck’s hair, down his back and then around. He presses his fingers into Buck’s hip, right over his mark. Buck groans against his mouth. “Okay that feels a lot different now. Definitely a sensitive spot.”

Eddie chuckles, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Buck sighs, resting his head against Eddie’s. “We can explore that later. When we’re alone.”

That is a good point. For a moment, Eddie had forgotten there are other people in the house, right down the hall. “Any chance they just left?”

“Knowing Maddie she’s waiting out there, wanting to know every detail.”

Eddie sighs, “Yeah you’re probably right.” He runs the hand not on Buck’s hip down his back. “Maybe they’ll just leave if we don’t come back out.”

“That desperate to get your hands on me?” Buck teases.

Eddie leans in and kisses Buck softly. “Among other things.”

Buck sucks in a breath when Eddie moves his mouth down, kissing along his jaw. “Oh fuck.”

A knock sounds at the door and they both turn their heads towards it, though neither make any move to get up. 

“If you want to ignore it they could go away,” Buck whispers.

“I can hear you,” Maddie tells them. “Now if you two are done doing whatever it is you’re doing, dinner is done.”

Buck’s eyes widen and he tucks his face against Eddie’s neck. Eddie chuckles and brushes a hand through Buck’s hair. To Maddie, he says, “We’ll be out soon!”

“Good, because you don’t want Isabel to come get you,” Maddie calls back.

“Why do I feel like a teenager who just got caught making out with my boyfriend?” Buck asks. 

“Minus the teenager part that is kind of exactly what happened,” Eddie says.

Buck pulls back to look at him, face thoughtful. “Did you just call me your boyfriend?”

“Buck, we just established that we’re soulmates and love each other,” Eddie says. “What else would you call us?”

“Eternal life partners,” Buck says with a grin. “But boyfriends work too.”

“Whatever you want to call us, I’m yours,” Eddie tells him. It’s amazing how easy it is now, to just be here and exist with Buck like this. As if they haven’t just had this earth shattering revelation. “Body, mind, heart, and soul.”

“That’s so sappy,” Buck says, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “But I’m yours too, Eddie. I’m not going anywhere. You know that, right?”

Eddie does. If there is one person he can trust to always be here for him, and for Christopher, it’s Buck. Sure, that could be because it’s some cosmic force saying they belong together. But Eddie wants to believe it’s simpler than that. That’s just _them_. They’re Buck and Eddie, soulmates or not, they’ll always be able to count on each other to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
